First Time
by emoyaoi69
Summary: Gaku finally loses his virginity to Nagase mostly PWP. i haven't really read a NagaseGaku so i thought i'd do one


**First Time**

**Summery**:Gaku finally gives his innocence to Nagase---mostly PWP

**Warnings**:yaoi,lemon,loss of virginity,language

**Disclaimer**:if i owned Sukisho,there would be lots and lots of sex...but i dont own it,so it doesn't have lots and lots of sex

Im not entirely sure how old Nagase and Ichikawa are,so im just going on a guess.And it is my story so it doesn't matter if their kinda wrong.

Nagase Kai-23

Gaku Ichikawa-14

A/N:Nagase and Ichikawa are my favorite Sukisho couple...They sorta remind me of Yuki and Shuichi...sorta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Its been six months since the incident at the Onsen.When Nagase finally showed Gaku that he loved him.

Back then,Gaku Ichikawa was an innocent,optomistic,hyper genki.Who was in love with the chemistry lab manager,Nagase-buchou.Back then,Nagase Kai was an apathetic,anti-social bastard.Who played with Ichikawa's feelings for him.

At the Onsen,Ichikawa and Nagase finally admitted their love for eachother.But they didn't go 'all the way'.The reason they didn't go all the way,was because Ichikawa was to nervous to let Nagase take him.

Now six months on.Their relationship is now common knowledge.Though it still may be illegal,everyone can see that Nagase would never do anything to hurt Ichikawa.

Six months on.Nagase Kai is still an apathetic,anti-social bastard,but not when he's alone with Gaku.Gaku Ichikawa is still an optimistic,hyper,though not-so-innocent genki.

- - - - - - - - -

"Haa...Nagaseeee."a young male gasp as he felt his boyfriends mouth desend to one of his nipples.

Nagase and Gaku were in the living room.Most of the time Gaku stayed with Nagase and not at the school.Almost every night,they would go half way.The sexual incounters they had always stopped just before Nagase would go to prepare Gaku for something _bigger_.Every time Gaku would stop him,Nagase always understood that he was still a young teenager and was not ready for such a commitment and always left it at that.

Right now,Nagase only had a grey pair of slacks.He had Gaku laying on his back,on the sofa.Gaku had on his school uniform trousers,that Nagase had unzipped,and a t-shirt on that he had pulled over Gaku's head,and rested it behind his neck.

"Ahh,Nagase...wait."Gaku moaned,feeling Nagase move down to his navel and licking the skin that led to it.

"What is it?"he said,moving his hand up the outside of Gaku's thigh."Tell me..."

"I...,i want to,um..."Gaku was having trouble.He knew what it was he wanted to say,it was im his head,But it just wouldn't travel out of his mouth.

Nagase sighed.Standing up,he lifted Gaku up bridal style.Catching the younger boy off guard.He then wallked in the direction of the bedroom.He laid Gaku onto the bed,then pulling off his t-shirt.He straddled Gaku's hips and leant down and pressed his lips against Gaku's,dominating the kiss immediately.Gaku's arms wrapped around Nagase's neck,moaning.

Unfortunately,oxygen was necessary for then to live.Stopping the kiss,Nagase began to kiss Gaku's neck.Biting and licking,leaving a hickie or two.Nagase went down to Gaku's nipples,sucking it for the second time that night.Hearing the moans coming from Gaku was making him hard,that was until he heard what Gaku said next.

"Ahh,Nagase...i wanna,"he moaned,again not sure if he wanted to tell Nagase.But he knew that he was ready to the rest of the way,because he knew Nagase wouldn't do anything he didn't want him to do.

"Nagase,i...i think im...No,"he blushed."I know im ready..."

Nagase looked at the blushing boy,wondering if it was just to make him happy or if he was really ready to lose his virginity.But,he chose the latter of the two,knowing that Gaku wouldn't lie to him.

As soon as possible,Nagase moved.Placing himself in between Gaku's legs.He didn't waste time pulling the teenagers trousers and pants off.Nagase loved to see Gaku naked.He loved the contrast between Gaku's dark ocean blue hair and his pale skin.And he adored the hot red blush that painted Gaku's face.He loved everything about Gaku,_especially_ the region between his thighs.

Now,Gaku wasn't that tall.In fact,he was one of the shortest in his year.He was only 5 foot-4 inches,while Nagase was 5 foot-10 inces.But to say that Gaku was small in _other_ areas,was a lie.He was quite big for his age.But it doesn't matter how big he is in this relationship...He is the uke after all.

Nagase moved,so he was face to face with Gaku's cock.There was already pre-cum forming on his cock.Nagase licked the pre-cum off,making Gaku groan.

He loved hearing his name when he was sucking Gaku's cock.He trailed his his tongue from the tip to the base,and back up.Then,taking Gaku fully into his mouth.His nose touching the dark ocean blue pubic hair.

"Ahh...Na-Nagase!"he moaned.

He ran his tongue around the head of Gaku's cock.Earning more groans and other noises.Nagase moved his hand,cupping Gaku's balls,elicting a loud moan.

"AHHHHHHH,god...!"Gaku screamed,trying to buck his hips up.

After places a hand on Gaku's waist,stopping him from lifting his hips.Nagase began to massage Gaku's balls,and kept deep throating him.Giving him as much attention as he could,at this moment.

Gaku could feel his ending coming."N-Nagase...Im gonna...c-ahhh!"

Nagase swallowed the hot,salty liquid.He moved up to Gaku's face,catching his mouth in a searing kiss.The only tastes in the kiss were Nagase's own flavour-strawberry,Gaku's flavour-slight hint of ramen,and his seed.

Ending the kiss,Nagase pulled a tube out from the bedside drew."Are you sure you're ready to do this?"he asked."Because,we can wait if you---"

"NO!...I-i want to do it,please?"he wanted to do it,he wanted his first to be Nagase.

Nagase gave a gently smile,as he begun to take off his slacks and pants.As soon as Nagase's clothes were off,Gaku's breathting hitched.Even though Gaku had been naked in front of Nagase many times,he has never seen _that_ part of Nagase's anatomy.When he first saw _that_ part,he was scared shitless.

"uh...Nagase?"

"yes...What is it,Gaku?"Nagase said,spreading the lube onto three of his fingers."Are you nervous?"

"Well,its just...that,um...I dont thi-innnk,ahhh"Gaku moaned,as he felt one of Nagase's fingers slip through his virgin hole.Nagase moved his finger in and out,after a couple of minutes,added a second,then a thrid finger.Once he was finshed preparing Gaku,he spread the lube onto his cock and positioned himself at Gaku's hole.

"This'll hurt a little,but it will get better,ok?"he told Gaku,showing a kinda side no one else ever saw.The young male blushed,nodding with lust-filled eyes.Nagase kissed him and,as gently as he could,slid his cock into Gaku,who yelp.

Nagase caught the scream in the kiss,then leaning up.Looking at the already sweating boy.

"I...I thought you said,it would only hurt...a...a little!"whined a teary-eyed Gaku.

Nagase smiled as he pulled out,then pushed back in faster,hitting Gaku's prostate dead on.

"HAAA...!"he yelled,feeling a new found plesure he now loved.

Nagase sped up more,striking Gaku's prostate every single pounding the virgin,until he felt he was going to cum.He grabed hold of Gaku's cock,moving his hand up and down it,making Gaku squirm.

"Ah...!Stop...!Im gonna...!Come...Im gonna come!--NGH!"Gaku screamed.

His walls clenching around his pulsating member and he was forced to cum,filling the 14 year old.He pulled out of Gaku and laid beside him,his cock flaccid and some of his semen seeping out of Gaku's no-longer-virgin hole.

Piercing blue orbs met celean blue ones.Nagase grabed the covers and placing it over them.Putting his arm around the nearly asleep boy,he pulled him,so his head was on Nagase's chest.He whispered...

"Omae wa ore no mono da"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N:umm...yeah.i've been working on this for over half a day,coz i get ALOT of writers block...so it is hard.

this is only the second story i've done,but i think it is much better then the first.

Anyways,R and R...PWEASE!!!!!

Translation:

Onsen---Hot springs

Buchou---divsion head/manager

Omae wa ore no mono da---you belong to me


End file.
